ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Randy Cunningham: The 9th Grade Ninja Movie Credits
Disney presents a Titmouse, Inc. Boulder Media Ltd. Birdo Studio production RANDY CUNNINGHAM: THE 9th GRADE NINJA MOVIE ---- Directed by Mike Milo Co-directed by Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Produced by Chris Prynoski Shannon Prynoski Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Luciana Eguti Paulo Muppet Vanessa Remonti Executive producers Jed Elinoff Scott Thomas Written by David Shayne Hugh Webber Jim Martin Tom Martin John O'Bryan Ryan Harris Arthur Pielli Russ McGarry M.A. Larson Nick Confalone Darrick Bachman Dean Batali Dan Danko Matt Fleckenstein Tab Murphy Irene Mecchi Tad Stones Mark Saraceni David Reynolds Joss Whedon Alec Sokolow Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Michael Reaves Sean Catherine Derek Jonathan Roberts Linda Woolverton David Wise Mark Edens Dev Ross Joseph Purdy Ford Riley Rachel Lipman Lane Raichert Jonathan Greenberg Based on Disney's "Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja" characters and television series created by Jed Elinoff Scott Thomas Music score Tyler Bates Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ivan Bilancio Production design Chancre Scolex Animation supervisors T. Daniel Hofstedt Tony Linhares Supervising producer Ben Kalina Line producers Jackie Buscarino JoEllyn Marlow Storyboard Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton Miles Thompson Russ Edmonds Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Scott Bern Fred Cline Alex Almaguer Dan O'Connor Peter Ferk Max Lawson Fabien Tong Jim Shellhorn Stephanie Gonzaga Chris Copeland Paul Harmon Jamie Vickers Phil Allora Ed Baker Hillary Bradfield Ruolin Li James Lopez Sean Petrilak David Woo Vaughn Tada Jim Capobianco Gary Trousdale Francis Glebas Ben Gluck Kirk Hanson Floyd Norman Larry Leker Steven E. Gordon John Pomeroy Tom Sito Ken Almaguer Haylee Herrick Laura Howell Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Jean Okada Henry Valdez Airon Barreto Joe Nicolosi Sergio Morettini Fernando Ventura Storyboard revision Stephanie Gonzaga Erica Hayes Bronwen Barry Tom Mazzocco Kevin Thresher Brandon Warren Dan Forgione Matthew Long Animatic editor Will Feng Main character design Junpei Takayama Chancre Scolex Character design Aaron Alexovich David Crosland Daniel Haskett Mike Gabriel Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Geefwee Boedoe Ruben Aquino Mike Mignola Ricardo Delgado Ralph Eggleston Prop design Claire Duffy Background design Teri Hendrich Cusumano Vance Caines Andrew DeLange Dana Li Erik Martin Hans Bacher Arthur Fujita Bernardo França Background Tec Manalac Kirk Shinmoto Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Claire Duffy Jack Cusumano Bruno Palma Rebecca Reynolds Louise Skinnader Niamh Bennett Ross Dillon Anita Walker Antonio Terlizzi Verna Jaaskinen Jonzy Byrne Tom Galvin Robert Semple John Byrne Melissa Malone Rory Wolahan Erin Overmann Andrae Harrison Claire Lennon Bruno Ishihira Wilson Panassi Animation direction Jamie Teehan Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flanagan Dan Forgione Chuck Austen Josh Taback Tony Linhares Character layout supervisor Owen Sullivan Character setup and rigging Bert Gomez Gabe Gomez Raph Rose Joe Vaamonde Animation Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Ben Xiongliang Li Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoort Brendan Clogher Bahi JD Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Bert Gomez Gabe Gomez Raph Rose Rodrigo Estravini Joe Vaamonde Special effects Michel Gagne Jeffrey Lai Araiza Tokumasu Naoki Deirdre Beehan Head of compositing Edward Smith Compositing supervisor Borja Chicarro Compositing Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria CGI animation Leo Parada Interns Yu Su Cody Forkes Juan Meza Titmouse creative director Antonio Canobbio Production accountant Jesse Meoli Accounting clerk Jon Hood Post-production supervisors Mark Von Der Heide Steve Arenas First assistant editor Karen Hathaway Additional film editing Christopher Gee Art Noda Assistant film editors Jennifer Dolce Denis Dutton ADR supervisor Allyson Bosch Post-production coordinators Mark Bollinger Craig Sawczuk Michael Sokey Track reading Don Barrozo Lee Harting Christine Craig Kent Holaday Denise Whitfield Main titles Susan Bradley End credits Scarlett Letters Post-production sound services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. company, Marin County, California Recorded and mixed at a THX sound system theatre Re-recording mixers Michael Semanick Nathan Nance Supervising sound editor Steve Slanec Sound effects editors Jack Whittaker Jon Borland Ken Fischer Dialogue editor James Spencer Foley editors Christopher Flick Jacob Riehle First assistant sound editor Coya Elliott Sound design assistant Kimberly Patrick Foley artists John Roesch Shelley Roden Foley mixer Scott Curtis Assitant re-recording mixer Tony Villaflor Post-production sound accountant Cathy Shirk General manager Josh Lowden Head of production Jon Null Head of engineering Steve Morris This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. © Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in United Kingdom, Walt Disney Pictures and Television was the owner of copyright of this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Toon Studios Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:Boulder Media